


Night Elf's Release

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warlock takes home his new prize and sets him up for his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Elf's Release

It was not hard convincing the guards to allow him to bring his new captive home. The sight of the heavily bound and humiliated Night Elf made it hard for them to even try and consider him to be some kind of threat to the city and Satthan was allowed to pass without further hindrance, happily forcing his captive Night Elf to walk in front of others, shaming him in front of as many people as possible. The sound of the slave’s muffled sobs made him shudder during their walk and he smiled to himself once they reached his home, dragging the other inside before shutting and locking the door behind them.

“Now…let’s get you set up, hm?” he cooed, stroking Nolass’ cheek with the back of his hand. He ignored the Night Elf’s whimper, giving the lead a sharp tug to guide him into his bedroom. He led the Night Elf over to a metal frame that rested near his bed, smiling as he finally let go of the rope, offering the captive some small form of relief. “I’ve been looking for something to use this on! You’re lucky to be the first; you should feel honored.”

Nolass shuddered in relief as he felt the ropes around his balls and erection were removed. He tilted his head back with a moan, biting down briefly on his ballgag with his teeth. He gasped in surprise when his captor took hold of his erection, stroking his steadily to help ease some of the pain at the base where the ropes had been. He mewled, drooling around his gag as his hips rolled forward, the tip of his erection becoming wet with pre from the gentle touches.

Satthan pulled his hand away once it became apparent that his slave was enjoying himself, chuckling at the whine that followed. “Easy…you’ll get to cum soon enough,” he sighed, calmly setting the other up into the metal frame. At the very top of the frame Satthan locked a thick metal bar around the Night Elf’s throat, keeping him in place. “Get on the tips of your toes,” he commanded.

The Night Elf grunted, refusing at first to obey. He moaned as he tugged uselessly on his restraints, purple flesh writhing and shifting in place. He let out a gasp of pain when he was suddenly slapped on the ass, whimpering as he immediately got up onto the tips of his toes. He gagged briefly when the metal locked around his throat was pulled upwards before being locked into place, ensuring that he would be forced to stay on his toes to avoid choking.

“There we are…” Satthan muttered, nodding to himself as he checked the bolts. When he was finished he worked on untying Nolass’ hands. The wrists were forced into manacles attached to the sides of the frame, locked into place so that his arms were spread and forced down at his sides. “Now…” Satthan slapped the inside of the Night Elf’s thighs, making him yelp and spread his legs awkwardly, mewling as matching manacles were locked around his ankles to keep them that way.

The Blood Elf stepped back when he was finished, admiring his work. His slave could only squirm ever so slightly, his erection bobbing in the air. He reached up, finally removing the other’s blindfold. He admired his yellow eyes briefly, smiling before giving his cheek a sharp slap, making him gasp around his gag.

“Does my pet need to cum?” he asked. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the other pointedly as he waited for an answer. He smiled when the Night Elf nodded his head timidly, thrusting his hips forward in a plea for some kind of stimulation. “I suppose this time I can be kind,” he said, reaching out to grip the captive’s shaft, stroking him in the palm of his hand.

Nolass mewled, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as his needy cock was finally stroked. His nostrils flared and he thrust his hips forward without any control, his body needing to cum. He reached orgasm after several minutes of stroking, crying out around his gag as he spilled his semen over his captor’s torturous hand. He shuddered as his sensitive cock was stroked under he had finished, finally opening his eyes again to look at the other.

“Tired?” Satthan teased. He smiled when the Night Elf gave him a weak head nod and he turned around and walked over to his closet, opening it briefly before shutting it again. He approached his captive with a hood, humming as he opened it before raising it up over his head. “Time to get some rest,” he explained, forcing it over the other’s head.

Nolass let out a weak sob when he was plunged into darkness again, struggling helplessly in his restraints. The hood was tight and stifling, pressing down over his head. The only holes were at the sides, allowing Satthan to tug out his ears to let them remain free and open.

“There we are…perfect!” Satthan cooed. He stroked his hooded slave’s cheek briefly, kissing his gagged lips before walking away, leaving the Night Elf to suffer alone in the darkness, left like a trophy on display.


End file.
